The Fiction
by DWalkthroughGuy
Summary: Gumball and Darwin have recently found some fanfiction on the Internet, but Anais warns then of the extreme consequences. But how can fanfiction cause such a problem? FIRST STORY FANFIC NOOB
1. The Fiction

Gumball and Darwin stare at computer screen as they click at the different links. Anais walks in the room. The digital clock on the nightstand reads 12:31.

"Are you guys gonna come down for lunch or what?" she asks. The two continue staring at the screen, not even paying attention to what comes up. Anais rolls her eyes.

"Guys, you've been there since you've woken up! I'd expect you two to be hungry by now."

"Sorry sis, but I think the addiction is stronger than our hunger. Can't you just spoon-feed us?" Anais sighs.

"The last time I did that I had to sit through three episodes of 'My Little Pony'." Anais explains. She mutters, "And you both refused to open your mouths."  
>Gumball falls out of his computer trance. "Whoa whoa. What's wrong with MLP?" Anais shrugs.<p>

"Oh nothing. I just kind of think it's a big spin-off of Daisy the Donkey." Gumball and Darwin shrug and fall back to the hypnotic computer.  
>"Ugh. Guys! Get off the computer and go eat!" The two boys ignore her. "Usually by this time you'd begging ME to eat." Anais frowns. Gumball and Darwin's mouth drop as they gasp. Anais raises an eyebrow.<p>

"What are you two reading anyways?"

Anais drops her mouth and gasps like the boys.

"What?! You read fanfiction?" Anais jumps back. "Of yourselves?!"

"We were just clicking random links! We didn't know we would end up here!" Gumball tries. Anais frowns at them.

"WHAT PSYCHO RANDOMLY CLICKS LINKS THAT LEAD TO DIFFERENT SITES?!" Gumball and Darwin sigh in shame. "Plus, don't you two know the problem with fanfiction?" Anais warns. Darwin looks at her confusingly.

"What's wrong with fanfiction? It's just people writing things from their imagination. I don't see how it's that bad," Darwin says. Gumball and his brother fish exchange glances and shrug.

"I'm sure it's just nothing-"

"No, Gumball. It isn't 'just nothing'. Fanfiction is dangerous! And kind of gross at the same time. Here, let me show you. Ever heard of 'Carball'?" Anais explains. Gumball thinks about it and puts his paw on his chin.  
>"It kinda sounds like a cheesy P.E. activity, but no. I've never heard of Carball," Gumball says. Anais frowns and types furiously on the keyboard. She clicks on a link.<p>

"Read it!" she demands. The two boys scan through a whole chapter of it and progressively grow a disgusted face.

"Eaugh! That's disgusting! Who came up with the idea to put the two of us together?! I mean, we're not even CLOSE to being meant for each other!" Gumball rants. Darwin nods his head in agreement.

"Well then you won't like these!" Anais clicks through all sorts of fanfiction about Carball. Gumball and Darwin grow even more disgusted as they imagine the situations and the disgusting images that formed in their heads. Anais jumps down from the chair.

"NOW you see why they're a problem?" Anais says testily. The two brothers nod their heads. They hold each other's hand and walk down the stairs, mortified as they looked straight ahead. Anais stays in the room and hops back on the chair. "What other fanfiction is on anyways?" She clicks on some links and spends most of the afternoon reading TAWOG fanfiction.

When she comes back downstairs, she too became a mortified zombie. "What is wrong with some people?"

* * *

><p>At school, Gumball takes a big bite of his cheeseburger. "What do you think was up with Anais yesterday?" Darwin looks up. He shrugs.<p>

"I'm pretty sure it's one of those science things where there's a really slim chance of it actually happening, but it still poses a large threat. You know like those..." Darwin thinks really hard for a minute.

"Quasars?" Gumball nods, despite having no idea what super-heated quasars are.

"Maybe she got the same gene from Mom," Gumball hypothesizes.

"What gene?" Darwin asks.

"That one gene where people are overreacting all the time about petty, small things," Gumball explains.

"I HEARD THAT!" The two whirl around to see their sister, holding a paper bag.

"Oh, hi Anais," the brothers say shamefully.

"And no, we do not overreact to small things. Guys, this is serious! Fanfiction has been left alone for a long time in this universe," she explains. Gumball rolls his eyes and sighs loudly.

"Is this going to be another long story about some astronomical event that won't happen ever?" Darwin says. Anais frowns.

"Fine! It's great not having to explain it anyways. Don't wanna break the fourth wall or anything..." The ground shakes, making some trays slide, lights sway and windows to wobble. Luckily, it didn't progress any further. "Probably a small foreshock," Anais says to herself. Gumball freezes and looks at the table. Darwin looks at it as well, confused.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Darwin says. He squints hard at the surface, seeing nothing. 'Maybe it's some invisible mouse...' Darwin thinks. He continues to stare at the table and back at Gumball. 'Or he's deep in thought.' he reconsiders. Gumball slams the table with his fists. It startles everyone in a one table radius.

"Gumball, what's wrong?!" Darwin asks a bit more worriedly this time. Gumball begins to breath heavily as he puts his hands on his temples.

"Dude, something's wrong. Terribly wrong," he explains. He continues to look at the same spot on the lunch table. Darwin and Anais raise an eyebrow in unison.

"I think I have the same gene Mom has," Gumball admits.

"Yeah, you do kind of overreact over some things sometimes," Darwin mumbles.

"No, not that. I feel like some-something... something bad's gonna happen. Soon," Gumball tells them.

"Oh. That makes sense. Everyone usually has that weird feeling-" Anais freezes and looks at the table the same way Gumball is. Darwin grows more worried.

"Guys, what's going on?" Darwin questions obviously worried. The two yell simultaneously,

"SOMETHING TERRIBLE IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!" They both slam fists at the table.

Darwin bites his fin nervously. 'What's going on?' he wonders.

* * *

><p><strong>What's bothering Gumball and Anais so much? Does fanfiction have something to do something about it? (HINT: It does.) Find out in the next chapter of "The Fiction".<strong>


	2. The Sensation

For the whole day, Gumball and Anais were stuck in a state of soullessness. They stared forward all day, even when they did their work. Darwin grew more worried for them. They functioned properly, they just never talked or moved their eyes or heads to a different direction. This especially freaked Nicole and Richard.

How was your day? What's the matter? Did someone say something to you? What happened at school? Gumball and Anais just sat at the dinner table. "Does this have something to do with the Internet?" Dad looked at Darwin. He nodded. "Ah ha! I knew it! More proof that the Internet is evil! One time, the Internet made me waste our money for some star (The Treasure), another was when Gumball embarrassed himself and caused trouble (The Internet) and not to mention that one time when Gumball and Darwin were on the computer the day before 75% of Elmore was destroyed (The Colossus) and had to fix all our wrong doings in the past- (The Finale)" Richard took a deep breath to compensate from the long list.

"You kids go upstairs and get ready for bed," Nicole hurried. The children got up and went upstairs immediately.

Darwin finally figured out a way to make them snap out of it. He took them upstairs and held a hammer in front of the computer. The siblings finally shook their heads and got out of their trance. "NO!" they both shouted. Darwin smiled cleverly.

"What happened to us?" Gumball asked.

"You were both in some trance. You still functioned like normal people, you know, schoolwork-"

"Wait, I actually DID schoolwork?!" Gumball asked surprisingly. Darwin looked at him weirdly. He nodded slowly.

"Anyways, you two were stuck staring forward all day," Darwin explained. Anais looked at the floor thinking about what happened.

"I usually don't succumb to this weird hypnotic state, but if I fell into it for a whole DAY, then something bad has to happen. I mean, something horrible, something extreme in magnitude!" Anais thinks of some possibilities of the situation. "This could be worse than what we expect! The world may collapse into a crease in existence-"

"Mm-hmm. Sure. Anais, the last time you explained this kind of thing, all we found was the reason we can't afford all the good stuff in life. A dead star," Gumball reminded.

"Plus, if it were this bad, then why haven't we detected anything weird yet?" Anais shrugs.

"It may take a while until the world realizes the disturbance. I warn you two, that fanfiction is NOTHING to play around with. If anything, it's something you avoid!" She climbs up to the top bunk in the room. "Also, I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys. And DON'T cause such a commotion." The two boys nodded and went to bed immediately after brushing their teeth and changing.

The following day was just as weird.

* * *

><p>Gumball felt a weird emotion from within him, and Darwin did as well. Gumball described it as butterflies in his stomach, while Darwin thought it felt like a headache. Anais concluded that it was a normal hormonal imbalance and that it was part of growing. Neither of which the boys understood.<p>

"Dude. Do you feel that?" Gumball asked Darwin, clutching his stomach. Darwin began to rub his temples.

"I have kind of a headache. I got a bit of a stomachache as well," Darwin replied. Penny walked by to say hi to Gumball.

"Hey Gumball!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, Penny!" Gumball replied, trying not to display his pain as much.

"Penny, have you felt anything weird lately?" Darwin asked. He wanted to make sure he and Gumball weren't the only ones with the uncomfortable symptoms. Penny thought for a minute.

"Actually now that I think of it, I do. I've recently had small migraines, but I've ignored them," she describes. Darwin looks at Gumball.

"This doesn't mean we're alone! I wonder if anyone else has the same thing," Darwin remarks. Darwin made a self note to ask as many people as he can if they've felt any recent discomforts. The three walk to class just in time.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, today we have some new students," Miss Simian drones. The whole class whispers about who it might be.<p>

"Maybe it's another meteorological embodiment! Like a tornado, or a supercell!" Masami says.

"A vegetable like a potato or-" Idaho stops, unsure of any other vegetables.

"Ooh! How about a fruit?" Banana Joe suggests. The whole class buzzes with interest.

"Or maybe consider a new addition to the class as a supercomputer robot humanoid designed and engineered like me, but perhaps electronically programmed and altered to act and behave as a female counterpart" Bobert says in his robot voice. The class looks at him in silence for a few moments.

"Oh, I can't wait to see who they are!" Leslie exclaims.

"SILENCE!" Miss Simian screeched. The whole class falls dead silent. Miss Simian clears her throat before continuing.

"Meet Fang Bloodwolf, a white vampire wolf thing whatever," she says monotonously. "Next is Addison Watterson, Gumball and Darwin's sister. Another is Truth Eternity, Gumball and... Darwin's... brother..." Miss Simian squints at the clipboard she was reading.

"There must be a mistake," she says quietly, mostly to herself. The class exchanges glances, confused.

"No really! There is no way that Nicole Watterson had 30+ kids in one night!" Gumball's eyes widen.

"What gave you that idea?" Gumball asks nervously. Miss Simian shows Gumball the clipboard she was holding. Gumball reads the list as the class crowds him to get a view. "I have so many siblings!"

"Not to mention the batch of new kids in other grades and the rejected students due to overflow of current students," Miss Simian says. The whole class falls silent for a few seconds before they felt it.

A shaking of the ground began. "Earthquake!" Miss Simian yelled. Most of the kids, except for Tina, Molly and the unfortunate 34 new students, got under their desks as the lights began to sway. The seismic storm continues as books fall off shelves and pencils rattle. The shaking progresses harder. Eventually the swaying became a rocking. The power goes out before a bright, blue flash occurs.

The shaking stops immediately and the power returns. The dazed students were stunned by the bright flash. Another new character takes shape. Another one?

* * *

><p><strong>So what is going on here? Why are people randomly appearing from earthquakes and why are Gumball, Darwin and Penny feeling a bit sick? Check out Chapter 3 when it comes out!<strong>


	3. The Quake

The class slowly gets up one by one, some dizzy and recovering from the unexpected earthquake and bright flash. Some classmates help others up. Miss Simian gets up, disoriented from the sudden shock. "What was that flash about?" She says. Everyone was up at their desks after a few moments.

A small voice begins to talk, "Hello?" It asks timidly. "Is anyone there?" Everyone looks around only to find a ghost, like Carrie.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Carmen remarks. Carrie was still scanning the room. Confused, she says,

"What're you guys talking ab- AAH!" She floats back startled. "Who are you?" Carrie says frighteningly.

"I'm Cierra, your sister, dummy," she explains. Cierra was in the same shape Carrie was. She had blonde hair pulled back in ponytails and had a purple flower in it. Carrie looks at her the same way Miss Simian looked at the clipboard earlier.

"So you just... appeared?" Carrie asks. This was a big shock to her. At least in this world. Cierra shrugs. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12, silly! It's like you don't know me!" Cierra gives a slight giggle.

"Probably because I don't know you," Carrie replies. She puts her hand on her forehead in pain. "Agh!" She says.

"What's wrong, sis?" Cierra asks worriedly. Carrie puts her other hand up as if she's stopping Cierra from coming any closer.

"I'm fine," Carrie insists. "Just a headache." Darwin puts his fins up.

"Woo!" He exclaims. Everyone around him becomes startled. "That's Me, Gumball, Penny, Rachel and now Carrie!" He says to himself. "Woo!" He says again. "Ow."

The headaches, and stomachaches for Gumball, grew progressively worse. "Agh!" They groaned. The class became nervous. What were they experiencing? Suddenly, the pain stopped.

"Well that wasn't too bad, wasn't it, dear?" Gumball puts his hand up in his mouth. Carrie looks behind her.

"Did you just call me dear, dear?" She puts her hand over her mouth. Penny frowned.

"Oh, so now you like paranormal bodies, huh?" Penny says angrily. "I'm not sure why, but now I'm developing a strong sense of jealousy for you and Carrie and have a sensation of dating Tobias!" She says. She's practically shouting at this point.

"Oh man, this is terrible!" Gumball' s hands move toward Carrie's. "What the?!" He pulls back on the romantic hands as much as he can. Carrie feels it and does the same. "Why... is this... happening?" Gumball finally overcomes the force and pulls back. The class sits there in silence.

"Wow," they all say.

* * *

><p>Gumball and Darwin walk down the steps of their school. "What do you think that was about?" Darwin questioned.<p>

"I'm not sure, but it felt strange, and fiercely embarrassing," he said, staring forward like yesterday. Darwin gives Gumball a few pats on the back.

"It'll be okay, buddy," he encourages. Just then Darwin stops. Gumball stops, confused.

"Hey, Darwin?" Gumball asks. "Come on, Mom's here," he points to the small, green car. Nicole waves from the car. Darwin mutters something inaudible. "What was that?" Darwin begins to groan, then it grows to a scream. He falls to the ground, clutching his head.

"Dude what's wrong?!" Gumball says. Kids around him look at the scene. "You're ruining my dignity!" Darwin finally calms down. He breathes heavily. "You okay?" Mom comes running to the brothers.

"Is everything alright?" She asks nervously. Darwin gets up, rubbing his temples. He nods slowly. "Well, let's go home and find out what all of this is about." Gumball and his mother walk to the car. Darwin stays put.

"Come on, Darwin!" Gumball says. Darwin finally walks forward and quickly enters, closing the door as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"Well, I can understand the new kids, but why the raw passion?" Anais says. Gumball shrugs. Darwin sits in his fishbowl, rocking back and forth.<p>

"Anyways what is it with the new kids?" Gumball asks. Darwin hops out of his bowl and explains like a teacher,

"They were most likely Other Characters, or OC for short." Anais thinks for a second.

"So they randomly appeared?" Anais asks. Gumball and Darwin nod.

"Well, they came after the earthquake," Darwin corrects.

"Wait, was there a bright, blue flash and a sense of disorientation afterwards?" Anais interrogates. The two look at each other and nod. "Wait, then it probably has a direct correlation with the new kids. And OC are only found in..." she gasps.

"FANFICTION!" She screams, pointing her finger towards the computer. "You two weren't reading it were you?!" The two boys look at each other nervously and shake their heads rapidly. Anais raises an eyebrow.

"So you two were?" They began to sweat. They looked away and shook their heads rapidly again. Their feet pointed towards the exit. "Yup. You did."

The two drop down to their knees. "I'm sorry, sis. I just had to see more Carball," Gumball says.

"Wait, you WANTED more Carball? I thought you hated that," Anais says. Gumball nods slowly and guiltily.

"But who could resist? We're such a cute couple! I could definitely see us together with three children!" He says. He lies down and looks at the ceiling, as if he were looking at the night sky. "Just imagine: me and Carrie at night, stargazing. Oh man that'd be cool!"

Anais stares at him in silence for a minute. "First off, it's 'Carrie and me'. Secondly, this completely contradicts what you think of Penny! See? This is the problem with Carball. It's not that I don't like just 'cuz, I just disagree with the principles involved!" Darwin nods his head in agreement, stroking the blue cat.

"You two were OBVIOUSLY not meant for each other! I mean, you've been in love with Penny all your life! And now you diverge to a ghost because of a migraine?!" Anais rants. "Wait a minute..."

"You... were forced to read it weren't you?" She says questioningly. Gumball nods. "Then that means that the Internet is stalling us! You're addicted to Carrie! Maybe even vice versa!"

"Not again, sis," Gumball complains.

"Yes, again Gumball! The more you read it, the more affected the world may become! We have to get rid of that computer, like that stupid tin bucket (The Helmet)," she concludes. Darwin nods. Even though he disagrees, he knows it for the best.

Gumball gets up from his lovestruck trance. "Wait, what're you doing, sis?! Are you crazy?!"

"That's the exact same reaction you had when I said I was destroying the helmet," Anais laughs. They sigh and remember the crazy adventure they had over that lucky hat.

"No seriously. We have to get rid of that thing," she says.

"NEVER!" Gumball yells.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Anais' plan to get rid of the computer? How is the "raw passion" going to affect life? Find out in the next installment of "The Fiction"!<strong>

**I'd also like to say a personal thank you to all those who've supported my newbiness so far. Thanks!**

**Welp, until next time!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	4. The Source

"Look, Gumball, if we don't get rid of that thing, the whole world might collapse!" Anais begs.

"Don't call her that!" Gumball jumps on the monitor and began stroking the screen gently. "It's okay. Don't listen to her. She's only joking. Right, sis?" Gumball says.

"Sorry dude, but I'm gonna have to go with Anais on this one. She's right. That fanfiction really does change us," Darwin agrees.

"And if we don't stop you, it could get even worse!" Anais explains. Gumball ignores their advice and hugs the device.

"I don't care what you guys think of her-"

Darwin snatches the computer out of his hands. "HEY!" He shrieks.

"I'll take the computer, you stop him!" Anais says.

"Okay!" Darwin replies. He hands the computer to Anais and tries his best to push Gumball back. Anais zips past her mother, who was going up the stairs.

"Where are you going with that computer?" Nicole says. "I thought you guys loved it."

Anais looks at her, "Mom, we have to get rid of this now before fanfiction ruins us!" Nicole raises an eyebrow.

"Fanfic- AH!" Gumball shoves her out of the way, giving chase to Anais.

"I thought you were supposed to stall him!" Anais shouted, clutching the computer.

"I tried, but his addiction is stronger than his sanity!" Darwin yells back.

"Ugh," Anais groans. She throws the computer through the green car's passenger seat window. The alarm blares throughout the neighborhood. Anais skillfully jumps through the broken window, dodging the blades of glass. She swiftly hotwires the car and speeds away. Just then, their mother comes out, furious.

"What is going on?!" She demands. "And why is my four-year-old daughter hijacking your computer and my car?! This is insane!" Darwin shrugs. "Actually now that I say that out loud that does sound crazy (The Joy)."

Gumball takes a rock and smashes the yellow car window. "Gumball Watterson, what do you think your doing?!"

"**I HAVE TO GET IT BACK!**" He says in a demonic voice.

"Aww, he's inherited my vocal anger," she says proudly. "BUT YOU CAN'T DRIVE!" Darwin opens the passenger side door.

"Dude, this thing was unlocked the whole time-"

"**I DON'T CARE!**" Gumball yells. "Now how do you hotwire a car?!"

"I don't know man! I've heard you open the steering column and connect the red wire to the green ones!" Darwin replies.

"I have an idea! You hold mom off, and I'll try to start the car!" Gumball says.

"Why am I always holding off people?! I pulled back Bobert when he went insane (The Bet and The Robot), or the time when I stalled the nerd egg (The Club) and the time we had to stop Mom from finding out about Dad when he was on anesthetics! (The Flakers)" Darwin Complains.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Nicole screams. Darwin smiles sheepishly.

"Nothin'," he replies.

"I got it!" Gumball exclaims. "Finally..."

"Alright, let's go!" Darwin says. Gumball stops for a minute.

"I don't know how to drive..." Darwin facepalms.

* * *

><p>After several attempts to crush the computer, it still won't scratch, so Anais walks down the road to the garbage dump. She laughs at the memories of the helmet. She adjusts her grip and continues up the path.<p>

On the way, she admired the stuff thrown away. "It's great to know people get over their addictions," Anais remarks. She spots a broken laptop with a smashed screen and missing keys. "Or their heads..." She picks up the pace.

She hears the sound of screeching tires and crashing metal. "What the..." She sees beaming headlights coming her direction. A yellow car busts out of a pile of tin. "AAH!" She runs with the computer as the car skids along her path. The driver side door opens. Gumball and Darwin come out.

"I tried Anais!" Darwin shouts, holding on to Gumball's legs.

"If a twelve-year-old figured out to drive a car to the dump, it doesn't sound like you did!" She replies. She holds on to the computer tightly and runs for the mountain of metal.

"Oh no you don't!" Gumball says. He frees from Darwin's grip and makes a dash for Anais.

"Well, I was actually just letting him go so we can get Mrs. Mom off of our tail, but then I realized I was supposed to STOP Gumball," he yells. Anais grunts and runs faster. "Wait! I got an idea!" He runs back to the almost-totalled family car and gets behind the wheel.

Darwin begins to accelerate. He drives past Gumball effortlessly. "Anais!" Darwin shouts. "Get in!" Anais throw in the computer through the broken window. "Come on! He's gaining on us!"

"Go without me! You've got the car! I'll stall him as best as I can!" Anais plans. She stops to face Gumball. "You want the computer? Come and get it..." she says to herself. She puts on her game face. Gumball puts on his...

"Okay!" Darwin agrees. He accelerates faster towards the garbage crusher. The car begins to rattle, and smoke emerges from the hood. "Uh oh," he says. The now-totalled vehicle slows down to a complete halt. Darwin undoes his seatbelt, snags the computer and rushes out the car door. He can see Anais and Gumball fencing with a stale baguette and a golf club.

Darwin begins the treacherous trek to the top. He had some close calls by slipping on some footholes and disturbing large piles of metal, causing avalanches of junk. He even had to fight off a few rats that were nibbling his ankle.

Meanwhile back down on the surface...

"You might as well give up now, Gumball. Darwin's already high up. Good luck catching up!" Anais points out. She wipes the sweat off of her forehead. She sets down the now-sliced bread. Gumball grows furious.

"AAGH!" He screams. He kicks a can and begins to walk back home. "I'll live without that anyways..." Anais smirks.

"My work here is done," Anais says. She walks back home as well.

* * *

><p>Darwin begins to succumb to altitude sickness, and the only way to fix it is to go back down. But he knows he has to do it, and so he continues. He grows more tired and nauseous. Drowsiness and disorientation are slowing him down. He pushes through the oxygen deprivation, despite having little energy left.<p>

Darwin climbs up to the top, crawling to the edge of the cliff. "I'm so close..." He whispers. Darwin stands up and grabs the computer. "FOR GUMBALL!" Darwin uses every ounce of strength left in his system and runs to the edge. "Ya!" He throws the computer down the garbage crusher.

He finds a sled, puts it at the top of the mountain and mounts it. He smiles woozily before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was intense! What's Gumball's plan to read fanfiction now? And what about Darwin? All will be revealed on the next chapter of "The Fiction"!<strong>

**I know this didn't have anything to do with the fanfiction itself, but it will in the next chapter!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	5. The OCs

Darwin wakes up at the bottom of the towering mountain. For some weird, lucky reason, he survived without a scratch. He got up dizzily, still a bit disorientated from the prolonged shortage of oxygen. After finally getting to his senses, he got up and began his journey home.

"Now that his source is gone, I think that should be it with the fanfiction," Darwin states confidently. He climbs over a pile of mattresses as he spots the exit gate. "Now to put an end to the rest of the mess."

Back at home, Gumball writes some things in his notebook. "Phew! Finally done with that!" Anais says tiredly, plopping down on Gumball's side of the bed. "What are you writing anyways?"

"Just unleashing my imagination, sis," Gumball replies, happily writing down paragraphs.

"Wait. That's the motto of fanfic- NO." Anais snatches the notebook off the floor. She pushes Gumball as he struggles to get a hold of it.

"Are you TRYING to kill us?!" Anais yells, throwing the notebook on the carpet. "Can't you see? The more you support it, the more destructive it becomes! All you're doing is fueling the fire!" Gumball looks around and out the window.

"What fire-"

"IT'S A METAPHOR!" Anais shrieks. Gumball walks away from the window and sits on the floor. "You just have to stop with the fanfiction." Anais tries to explain. "The last thing this town needs is catastrophe. Despite taking so much of it already (Most episodes)." They hear their mother downstairs struggling with something.

Anais and Gumball peek down the stairs. Nicole was pushing the door back as if a force was pushing back. "You need a little help, Mom?" Gumball offers.

"No, Gumball. I'm perfectly comfortable with struggling against a mob of 'siblings' trying to bust in our home," she hears the doorknob clicking. "I LOCKED IT YOU DWEEBS!"

"Well, okay!" Gumball happily skips down to his room.

"No! Gumball! I was just being sarcastic! Errrgh... Anais?" Anais walks downstairs.

"There has to be an easier way-" the window shatters as a rock flies through the living room, knocking over a chair. "Incoming!"

"I can't handle it any longer!" Nicole grabs Anais as the cat pounced towards the couch. The door bursts open as the house fills with... characters. "Who are you people?"

"What do you mean you don't know us? We're your children!" One of them say.

"Mom, I think you need to lay off with the coffee," another recommends. Anais and Nicole exchange glances.

"We're not hallucinating are we?" Nicole asks. Anais kicks one in the face. It responds harshly and bites her shoe.

"Ow! No, this is real." They make a run for the backyard, but it's already full of cats, foxes, wolves and numerous other animals. "Wait! These are OCs!"

Nicole looks at her daughter confusingly. "What's an OC?"

"OC is short for Other Character. It is a fictional depiction that is usually minor and has a small contribution to the plot, if any," Darwin states in his teacher voice.

"Darwin!" Anais hugs her fish brother.

"In normal circumstances, I would ground you for hijacking the car and throwing away our expensive computer, but I'm going to let slide this time," Nicole says. "I'm a little dizzy from all that pushing." Anais helps her steady herself. "Please help me up to my room, Anais." She commands softly.

"Yes, Mom," she agrees. "Darwin, go check on Gumball!" Anais helps Mom up the first two steps. Darwin salutes and runs up ahead of the two and enter the hallway.

"Umm, I don't think I can," Darwin says. Anais finally gets her mother up to the top.

"I'll go to my room. You and Darwin go ahead and figure out what to do," she says. She walks in a drowsy manner.

"So how do we get past this?" OC's literally flooded the corridor. Anais thinks about it for a moment. "Gumball isn't screaming for help. I would think he would at this point."

"We should try getting through the window," Darwin whispers to his sister.

"Great idea, Darwin!" A blonde Gumball remarks. She flicks her hair back and walks to the front door.

"Come on! This is my room! Let me in!" They all say.

"So they just think it's their room. But because they're all here at the same time, then it overloads our house," Anais hypothesizes.

"Ohh. That makes sense. Now let's go!" Darwin jumps downstairs while Anais follows. A fish runs into Darwin as he was rushing outside to get to the window.

"Whoa! Slow down little guy!" The fish says.

"Is that me?"

"Come on Darwin!" Anais pulls her brother away from the alias. They get to the side window. The blonde Gumball from earlier was trying to fit through the tight window. "How should we get up there?" Anais observes their surroundings. "Wait! I know a ladder on the other side of the house!" Anais dashes to the other side of the house and comes back with an extendable ladder.

"Here, put this up against the roof," Anais commands.

"Wait, how did that blonde girl get up there without a ladder?" Darwin questions. They look at each other in confusion for a minute. "Anyways, I got this!" Darwin exclaims. He leans the ladder next to the roof and swiftly climbs to the top. Anais follows.

Anais could see in the front yard, a blue fox rushed around the corner. "Wait! Keep it up!" He points at the metal ladder. Anais smirks.

"Whoops!" Anais kicks the ladder down. The fox curses under his breath.

Darwin looks into the window. "Darwin!" Gumball calls. "A little help?" A purple cat pulled on Gumball's head. Carrie was tugging on Gumball's tail.

"He is mine!" She yells.

"No!" The purple cat pulls harder.

"Agh! Darwin!" Darwin looks back at Anais, who was making fun of the fox. Darwin rolls his eyes.

"Anais! Come on!" She looks back.

"Huh? Oh. Okay, so what's the plan to get him out?" Anais tries. Darwin peeks back into the bedroom. A brown cat and a gray wolf with his fur covering his right eye were fighting on one side, a pink cat in a skirt went through their clothes, Zac was flirting with three other girls and a fish was squeezing into Darwin's bowl.

"NOO!" Darwin smashes the window and sprints to his fishbowl. He punches it, launching the fish from earlier out. "**THIS BOWL IS MINE!**" Darwin says in a demonic voice. All of the commotion stops, and everyone stares at Darwin. "**WHAT?**"

Everyone backs away with their hands, paws, claws and fins in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's their plan to get rid of the stubborn OC's? And how else is fanfiction affecting Elmore? Find out in the- yeah, you get the point.<strong>

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	6. The Passion

The whole room falls silent. Darwin eyes the scene. "**What are you all looking at?**" he bellows. They all shake their heads and some timid characters left the house immediately. All remaining OCs stayed put. Zac chuckles.

"Why are all of you scared?" Zac boldly struts to Darwin. "Yo bro. Mind keeping it down a little? Thanks." Darwin smashes him in the face. Hard. He flies back to the wall. A moment of silent shock.

Anais applauds.

"You don't even exist! You're not supposed to exist! Go to the Mistake Void! 'Cuz you know what?" Darwin walks up to Zac's face. "That's where you belong." Zac tries to sweep Darwin with his legs, but Darwin counterattacks and kicks Zac in the shin.

"That was extremely painful, so I'm gonna leave now," Zac says, trying his hardest not to express any pain. He points at Darwin with both of hands, winks at the ladies as he puts on his sunglasses and hops on his left leg out of the room. After going downstairs, a quiet sound of Zac crying resonated through the silent hallway.

"Okay. Here's the deal. Feel free to do whatever-"

"Party!" A werewolf yells. Everyone leaves the room and does whatever they want.

"You didn't let me finish! Feel free to do whatever that doesn't cause a problem to others!" Everyone ignores him as they party throughout the house. "This is an exact repeat of Dad's authority problem (The Castle)." Darwin comments.

Anais crawls through the window. "Nice punch!" Anais compliments.

"Thanks!" Darwin replies. Gumball groans in his bed.

"There you are!" Darwin says. Gumball coughs a few times.

"Are you okay?" Anais asks.

"No sis, I'm perfectly comfortable with people trampling our room and tugging on my body parts," Gumball says.

"Okay!" Anais happily skips away from the bedroom.

"No! Anais! I was being sarcastic!" Anais comes back in the room.

"I know. But that's how it feels like when you misunderstand sarcasm. Anyhow, how are we gonna stop them?" They all think for a moment.

"Well, when everyone was here and messing around, Mrs. Mom forcefully made them clean up the place and leave," Darwin recalls. "Maybe we should try doing the same thing!"

"Darwin, only Mom has the demon power from within. Anais and I haven't inherited it," Gumball objects.

"Or we haven't figured out how to channel and activate it yet," Anais says.

"Let's just ask Mom," Gumball suggests. Everyone nods their heads in agreement. They knock on their parent's bedroom. "Mom?"

"Kids? What's with all the commotion?"

"Oh, nothing. We just wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Alright. I suppose so. Come on in."

Gumball opens the door. The others follow. Mom was in bed and looked like she hasn't slept in a week. "I didn't really sleep the night before last night because I worked over time, I barely got any slept last night because I had the bad sensation that something's gonna happen, and your 'siblings' really took quite a bit out of me," Nicole explains.

"Well, we kind of need you to do something," Darwin begins.

"Go on," their mother listens.

"And we were wondering if you could do your demon eye," Darwin explains.

"I thought it was called a 'stink eye'," Anais says.

"Yeah, but Mom does way better than a stink eye. It's more of a demon eye," Darwin says, scared. Nicole chuckles.

"He. I remember that. So you have to get rid of who now?"

"The OCs," the three kids say in unison. Nicole frowns. She jumps out of bed and looks down the staircase. Her anger bubbles from within, but she doesn't have the strength to do anything.

"Sorry kids, but I'm too tired. Maybe later," she smiles tiredly and goes to back to bed. She passes out from the severe sleep deprivation.

"Well, that didn't work," Anais says. Just then, the front door opens. "Dad!"

"Hey kids!" Richard replied, holding two bags of groceries. Darwin shuts the door behind him. He sets the groceries in the kitchen counter. "What's with the party?" He whispers to Anais.

"Well, it's not really a party. They just invited themselves in," Anais explains. An overweight Gumball throws batteries at the TV (The Authority). "And they're getting pretty annoying."

"Hey! That's my territory!" Richard yells over the noise. He tackles the plump Gumball off of the couch.

"Wait! It's Monday! We have to get to school!" Darwin points out. Gumball and Anais grunt.

"Ugh..."

* * *

><p>In between classes, Carrie meets up with Gumball. "Hey Gumball! Wait up!" Carrie floats to him.<p>

"Oh, hey Carrie!"

"Why were you late this morning?"

"Oh, some household problems."

"Cool." Awkward pause.

"So... I was wondering... You know maybe... after school... if you wanted to...uh..." Carrie's cheeks turn bright red. "Go hang out at the park... then we can... do whatever..."

Gumball blushes as well. "Y-Yeah... that sounds nice..." They turn away from each other. "DARWIN! Put down the camera!"

Darwin hits the Stop Recording button. He tries to hold back a laugh and snickers a bit. "Sorry dude. It's just it got so cheesy and... he he." He puts down the camera, Gumball obviously embarrassed and angry at the same time.

Carrie sighs. "Darwin's right. We're not usually like this. I've never had feelings for anyone before, and since that-"

"AH HA!" Anais points at the couple."See Gumball? This is the consequence of fanfiction! At least one of them. Even if you try to stop it, you'll only make it worse! It'll make sense later," she walks off with her books in hand.

"What was that about?" Carrie asks.

"It'll make sense later," Darwin states, picking up the camera and walking away, giggling about the footage.

"So... I guess it's just us again..." Gumball says, looking in Carrie's eyes. They hold each other's hands.

"Yeah," Carrie replies. They lean in for a kiss.

Darwin bursts in hysterical laughter. "Oh my gosh dude..." He literally rolls on the floor and laughs. The ghost and the cat let go and put their hands behind their backs.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Tobias says, finding Darwin on the floor. Darwin stops rolling and plays the video.

Now they're both laughing on the floor.

"We should probably do this some other time," Gumball suggests.

"Yeah great idea."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was fluffy, but don't complain. That was actually part of the story.<strong>

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	7. The PC

Darwin stares at the multi-colored preteen with wide pupils. "Darwin!"

"Yeah?" he says weakly, not breaking the stare between him and the rainbow girl. Seeing that he isn't responding strongly, Anais slaps him on the cheek.

"Ow! What'd you do that for? You could've just said my name like a normal person-"

"You wouldn't respond, so I slapped you! And can you stop looking at Rachel for once? You've been staring at her all day!" Anais points out. Darwin looks down in shame.

"I know Anais, but I just can't help it. I just have this sudden urge of emotion... a strong overwhelming feeling of... of affection... it tingles throughout my body and makes my face flush-"

"You mean love? Look, I bet you it's just a simple infatuation. It'll blow over in a few weeks," Anais predicts. "Besides, why do you like Rachel anyways? She's WAY older than you." Anais takes a bite out of her sandwich. "And out of your league."

"Hey Darwin! Hey Anais!" Gumball walks up to his siblings.

"Where's your lunch?" Darwin asks. "You can take half of my sandwich," he offers, holding up his half-eaten lunch.

"No, no. It's fine Darwin," Gumball says, snickering a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Anais questions.

"Oh, I guess I haven't told you yet. I'm going out on a date with Carrie!" Gumball answers enthusiastically.

"What?!" Darwin and Anais say simultaneously.

"Dude, do you even like Penny anymore?" Darwin asks, confused. All of his life, and Anais', Penny has been the center of Gumball's love life for years.

"Nah man. She started going out with Tobias," Gumball replies as if it was nothing. Anais raises an eyebrow.

"This is familiar. I have an extreme wave of deja vu..." Anais says to herself, thinking. She gasps loudly.

"Carball! Gumball! You need to stop going out with Carrie before it's too late!" Anais shaking Gumball aggressively.

"Chill out sis, it's only a date! We're going out at the movies at like, 6-" Anais stares at Gumball angrily.

"Look, if you don't stop then the Internet will only make matters worse-" Anais interrupts herself.

"That's it! The Internet is stalling us! It made you addicted to fanfiction and Carball, and now you're gonna stop me before I stop it!" the pink bunny makes a quick dash to the library. "I gotta stop this before it starts." Anais passes through a hallway of lovers, haters, fighters and fakers. "Too... many... OCs..." Anais begins to slow down due to the high amount of OCs in one area.

* * *

><p>'What's going on?' she wonders to herself. She pushes through the crowd to reveal an orange cat with hair covering his left eye, wearing a black, skull t-shirt, and a ghost, about twelve years old with blonde ponytails. "Cierra?! Against a teenager?! IN A FISTFIGHT?!" Anais screams.<p>

"Calm down, bunny girl. I know what to do," The orange cat makes the first move, which Cierra dodges and throws an energy orb towards him. It strikes the cat, blasting him backwards. Anais frowns.

"I don't have time for this!" she pushes through the circle.

"What are you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" one OC says from the crowd.

"You're dead meat!"

"Uh oh..."

"Oh, poor thing doesn't know what it's getting herself into!"

Anais walks on, pushes through the crowd through the other side, and reaches the library. She gets to the computers, but it was already taken by OCs, and each one was crowded with other ones looking at the screen. Some were playing games, others were discussing topics. Still others were watching funny videos or surfing social media. "Agh!" she says to herself. "Now I'm never going to get a computer!"

Anais sees an empty, open computer. The screen shining bright. The page already set to the World Search page. Anais smiles. "Yes!" she runs to the computer only to be stopped by the orange cat from the fight earlier. "Hey kid," he growls. Anais stares back at him.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" she retorts.<p>

"What makes you think you're so tough? Draggin' attention towards yourself won't get you nowhere."

"First off, it's not 'dragon', it's dragging. Secondly, I'm not purposely trying to magnetize attention, unlike the hypocrite standing in front of me. Thirdly, you used a double negative on your second sentence, and finally, get out of my way." Anais pushes back the black-shirted bully and walks to the computer. He kicks her down the hard, wooden floor. "Ow!" she yells.

"What? You thought I was gonna give you baby taps in the arm? Well wake up kid. Because this is life-" Anais throws a textbook so hard, he falls down on his back. "Oh you're gonna regret that!" he walks to Anais, fists ready. The kid cat makes the first move and makes a direct punch, which Anais pulls and throws against the computer desks, causing all of the computers to shut down.

The cat grunts and goes on. He makes a smooth uppercut, which Anais also dodges and swings back with a hard bop on the nose. "Ow!"

"What? You thought I was gonna give you baby taps in the arm?" Anais imitates in a high-pitched voice. The cat picks up a chair and gets ready to smash Anais when she dives for his legs, making him slip and fall to his face. "Didn't expect that coming, didn't ya?" she says. The kid kicks her in the face and loosens his grip from Anais. Rolling over, Anais gets in a fighting stance. "Oh it's on now."

The cat comes running at the bunny and makes a right hook. Anais dodges that and kicks him back in the stomach, causing him to collide with some chairs and knock off some of the OCs' balance. The orange kid gets back up and makes two fast swings: the first to the right, the other to the left.

Expecting Anais to fly into the second fist, he gets tackled instead, knocking the wind out of him. Anais uses his face to jump and do a frontflip, landing perfectly in her stance. She smirks. The agile bunny gets ready to kick him hard on the face when he gets back to his senses and rolls over to the side. He swipes his feet, trying to sweep Anais off her feet. Instead, he gets a kick in the face and a few chairs knocked over.

"Shh!" the librarian hisses. Anais grabs a ruler. The orange cat-kid takes two triangular protractors. He throws the two triangles at Anais, who skillfully knocks them out of her way, nearly snapping the ruler in two.

"Come at me bro!" She yells proudly. He grabs a keyboard, ripping off the cord from the computer. Anais blocks the keyboard smash and goes for a hit on the head. The cat combatant blocked it with his keyboard shield and swings. Missing, he gets a returned favor and snapped in the shin.

The plastic rules bent into it's maximum. Anais, seeing her opponent is nearly down, seizes the moment and kicks him against the desk. She bombards him with kicks and punches, taking every moment of surrender and distraction she had. She sees him on the ground, dazed.

"Looks like my work here is done," she says to herself. Everyone quickly backs away to give her a computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Although this was kind of long, it'll affect most of the story later on. Promise.<strong>

**Also, if you don't know, I'm working on a crossover and another story, so that explains why things have been slow and stuff.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	8. The Anarchy

Anais runs to the open computer, smirking at her power. She jumps on a chair and immediately enters "tawog fanfiction" on the search bar. The most hits came from one website. "How am I going to hack this?" She opens the Element menu, trying to use methods for breaching weak websites.

"This thing has a really secure encryption!" She notes. Anais tries the long methods, the ones that breach most websites, but still nothing. "Alright..." she says. She enters some more code, this time injecting a virus into the network, but nothing extreme happens.

"Well, you asked for this," she says. She uses a notorious bug. Shellshock is first in line. Her encryption was executed perfectly, but she couldn't use any commands to breach it. The tab is closed immediately. Confused, Anais reopens the website, only to realize she's been IP banned.

"Agh!" She says in frustration, getting off the chair and kicking it. "I guess I can't stop it," she finally admits.

"Hey kid," an OC says to her. Anais looks around to see another bunny like her, but instead it was a boy. "There is a way to end this." Anais raises an eyebrow.

"If there was such a thing, how come I've never heard of it?" the boy bunny hands her a map.

"Get there, and open the portal. complete the quest before it's too late and end the fanfic," he explains calmly.

"Why can't you do it?" Anais questions.

"Because I don't want to die, and you have to escape alive. Good luck." he walks away. Anais takes a moment to let what just happened. She stuffs the map in her pocket and walks back to the playground. Gumball was surrounded by girls fighting for him.

"What's going on now?" She says, not surprised at the fighting. Gumball was reclined on the bench, watching Carrie, a cat, another ghost and a female fish slapping and yelling.

"Oh, hey Anais!" Gumball says, seeing her sister walking up to him. "Check it! These girls are literally fighting over me!"

"Why don't you just pick one and get this done with?"

Gumball thinks for a moment. "Tough call. They're all drop dead gorgeous and absolutely beautiful personality-wise," Gumball replies. Anais facepalms.

"See what I mean? The more fanfiction gives you options, the more it's slowing us down!" She sees Gumball watching them, ignoring his sister and her advice.

"You go ahead and ramble about your little science things somewhere else, kid!" The girl cat hisses.

"Well at least I'm smart enough to understand it!" She spits back. She storms away. Anais spots Darwin and Rachel in the corner of the playground, caressing each other, nearly kissing. "This is getting worse..."

* * *

><p>The PA system outside the playground crackles. "Children attending Elmore Junior High," Principal Brown says. "I am sorry to announce this, but classes cannot continue with this environment, I am going to have to put the school down for today, as we cannot contain the children. We are now in an official state of anarchy."<p>

The whole school falls silent for a full minute, thinking that this was too good to be true. "Have a nice day." The school's jumps back to chaos in a second. Anais, trapped inside the madness, had no way out. She pushes through the crowd, getting past through people who were arguing, brazenly making out and fighting in whole groups even.

"There's no way out!" she yells. "Gumball! Darwin!" Where are you?" she looks around the crowd, only to find that they aren't really anywhere to be found. All the OCs are in the way. She decides to leave them there and go out to seek refuge. Pushing through the crowd proved to be harder then before, as the amount of people grew thicker and thicker. Anais finally reaches the stairs, running to the school doors.

"Yes!" she hears Rachel scream. 'Heaven knows what's going on down there' Anais thinks, squeezing through more kids.

"There she is!" Anais hears a distinct voice. It's the orange cat from earlier, but this time he has a whole gang of kids with him. They rush towards her. Now Anais really has to escape. She finds a doorknob, hops on it and jump on someone's head. She uses them as stepping stones to get farther ahead.

"Agh!" one of them say, tripping over the dense population. Anais jumps on somone's head, where she almost falls. She gets on someones head quickly, but the fox she stepped on grew furious.

"You're gonna regret that, little kid!" he yells. The ground began to shake. Anais finds a not-so-dense area where she finds a familiar face, one that isn't an OC. 'Wait, yeah it is' she says. Anais jumps off the final head and reluctantly walks up to the ghost.

"Hey Cierra," she says. The twelve-year-old ghost smiles.

"Hey little punk!" she replies. "How'd that orange kid treat ya?" Anais shrugs.

"I owned him. That's about it-" a lightning bolt crashes through the hallway, nearing hitting the two of them. Anais turns around, only to see the fox she jumped on.

"Come here, you little jerk!" he throws a lightning bolt at her, hitting the ground near her.

"Bunny girl! I have an idea!" Cierra shrieks. "Follow me!" Anais sweeps the fox off of his feet as she follows Cierra around the halls. "I've been through most of these corridors, but I think we should stall him.

"Hey! Over here!" Cierra sees the orange kid and one of his thugs throw a book at Anais, both of which miss. They run through halls, dodging flung books and OC obstacles. They finally reach an exit, it to be blocked by one person.

Gumball.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're all like "WHAAT?" Because I've been on a hiatus for while now. I'll try my best to get on here whenever I can. Sorry!<strong>

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	9. The Portal

"Sis!" He yells. Anais and Cierra freeze immediately. 'Gumball?!' They thought.

"Gumball! People are coming! We need to go!" Anais pleads, but Gumball stands his ground. Cierra tries blasting Gumball, but Anais stops her. "We don't need violence," she states. Cierra stops the charge and outs down her arms. The squeaking sound of feet echo throughout the halls.

Cierra charges her arms. "It's our only choice!" She yells. Cierra hurls the ghost ball at Gumball, which throws him back a good ten feet. He gets up, glaring at the two.

"Why don't you want us to stop this?" Anais shouts. She and Cierra run towards Gumball. Cierra launches another few energy balls at Gumball. Gumball dodge all except for one, where he's thrown back. Cierra advances with Anais, who spots the orange kid and his gang coming.

"They're coming!" Cierra exclaims. Gumball makes a wild dive to tackle Cierra, but she's a ghost, and Gumball lands on his face on the other side. The orange kid approaches with amazing speed. Anais and Cierra pick up the pace, avoiding all the people. Finally, they're trapped at the end of a hallway.

Cierra holds up her finger at Anais and teleports away. "What?! Are you flaking out on me?!" Anais screams at the air. The gang closes their distance and slowly walks towards her.

"Finally! Time to get all of this anger out of my system!" He bellows.

"HELP!" Anais shrieks. Cierra comes back with a crystal. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Anais scolds.

"Don't worry! I know exactly what to do!" Cierra holds the crystal and chants some spells. A howling portal opens up near them.

"What is this?!" Anais shouts over the loud gusts. Cierrs jumps in, ignoring Anais' question. The gang and Gumball follow her. "No time I guess," she says to herself, and throws herself into the opening. A white flash appears, even with her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>She gets up, dizzy and drowsy from the sudden energy intake the portal took. Cierra picks her up. "Anais! Let's go!" Cierra says. Anais opens her eyes. 'Where am I?' she thinks. She sees Cierra, urging Anais to run. Anais turns around to see the portal close just as Gumball and the orange kid's gang get up, dizzy like her. "You'll get used to it. Let's go!" they both rush on the sidewalk. Anais takes time to check her surroundings.<p>

It was Elmore, but everything, along with everyone, looked a little different. "Where are we?" Anais manages to say between breaths. Cierra looks back and smiles. "We went back a long ways time-wise. We're at the time when bobert decided to lash out on Gumball after Bobert begins stealing his identity," she explains.

"But how did you know?" Anais wonders.

"My sister told me. She seems to know a lot of everything around here," she answers. Anais could already see the lasers from Bobert shooting out from a small area: her backyard. The two reach the Watterson household and hear the commotion. "Here they come!" they both see Gumball and the gang furiously approaching them.

"But why are we here in the first place?" Anais questions. Cierra floats through the fence and waits for Anais to finish.

"So we can kill past Gumball. That way, this Gumball would have never existed and neither would the approaching gaNG THAT'S COMING THIS WAY!" they run behind the shed as the orange cat bursts down the fence.

"So how will we kill Gumball?" Anais whispers, shuddering at the sound of the sentence.

"Easy. We just have to change something small so that the whole event changes and a new alternate future comes. Let's just uhh..." Cierra looks around and spots Bobert walking towards Gumball with his arms outstretched. Past Darwin was passed out on the ground in the Robinson's backyard with a shovel, and Gumball was in front of the shed door, surrendering to Bobert.

Gumball trips and puts down his past self. "Huh?" he says, getting up.

"Gumball?" the two versions say simultaneously. "When did you get here? Stop copying me! Why do you look different?" they poke each other while Bobert nears past Gumball.

"Good! They're distracted! Now kill Gumball!" Bobert reaches Gumball and pounds him with his arms. His body lies motionless, the cranial shock leaving him brain dead immediately. They stand in silence until their bodies felt weightless.

"Umm, is this supposed to happen?" Anais wonders as she began to feel dizzy and lightheaded as well. Cierra could feel it too.

"Time paradox! When we killed Past Gumball, it kills the Present Gumball! We wouldn't be here if Present Gumball didn't exist and start the mess back in the present, and so we would never be here!" Cierra explains. It took a while for Anais to understand what she just heard.

Another bright flash blinds Anais, and she wakes up back in the hallway.

* * *

><p>She sees Cierra next to her. Anais gets up by herself, but dizzy like last time. "Well, on second thought, that actually helped," Cierra remarks. Anais focuses her eyes on her, leaning against a locker door to steady herself. Gumball was getting up as well, disoriented like Anais.<p>

"What do you mean?" Anais panics, whirling around to see if the orange kid and his gang were still around.

"Well, they're gone. By the way, his name is Flash, except he wasn't wearing his usual attire today," Cierra explains. "He's gone because he stayed behind. Apparently he and his gang didn't come with us." Gumball got up and stumbled off to the side, ignoring and forgetting about Anais and the ghost floating near her.

Anais and Cierra watch as Gumball shyly walks up to Carrie, who was getting something from her locker. They were conversing, each blushing like the deep red their lockers were painted with. Cierra stuck out her tongue disgust. "Bleaugh," she looks at Anais. "I hate it when they do that. Come on, let's get ourselves out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Finally! Another chapter of The Fiction out! Now if you didn't see my Author's Note in my other story The Crossover, you probably don't know I've been on a hiatus lately. This is because I've been hit with a severe wave of writer's block, and I'm not really sure what to write about. I should be able to pick things up now for my stories. Gotta work on The Band, though.<strong>

**Thanks anyways!  
>-DWalkthroughGuy<strong>


	10. The Crystals

Anais and Cierra walk out of school property, getting away from the loud crowd. It seemed to engulf the whole school in a flood of noise and vandalism. "So what now?" Anais asks. Cierra shrugs. "You seem to know more about this kind of stuff than I do."

"Well, I guess we just have to keep them at the school. I don't even think the cops could contain them. And even if they could, lots of the citizens would blame them for police brutality," Cierra explains.

"But they're destroying the school!" Anais rejects.

"So?" Cierra replies very simply. Anais thinks for a moment.

"Good point," was all she could say.

* * *

><p>A maniacal car driven by what looks like a student swerves near them, nearly running them over. Cierra, in surprise, drops the crystal on the road. The fragile gem lands on the concrete and smashes into two halves. The black car runs into a tree, launching the two drivers and the passengers. The car proceeds to explode in front of them, blowing back the occupants farther back. "No!" Cierra yells. She gasps at the dropped crystal.<p>

"What?" Anais says nonchalantly. "Why is it so important?"

"It's very fragile!" Anais raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I can see that..."

"No, I meant it's volatile properties! It's very fragile and hazardous! Come on! We have to mend them together right away! Let's go to my house!" Just then, Carrie teleports behind them.

"Hey sis," Carrie greets. "Where were you? I was looking all over the school for you!" Cierra shrugs.

"Sorry, had to hold off some people. Can you mend these two together?" Cierra says sheepishly, holding up the two broken shards. Carrie gasps.

"What?! How did that happen?!" she asks. Cierra seemed to shrink down.

"Sorry! I got a bit startled by that exploded car behind you and I dropped it," Cierra points and looks at the flaming tree and totaled car. Carrie rolls her eyes.

"Of course you're making excuses. What can I expect from a typical 12 year old? Come on, let's go home and get out of this mess," Carrie holds her sister's hand and floats away from Anais.

"No really!" Cierra says, watching the tree's leaves burn away and the car's paint fade to reveal the metal frame of the car.

"Sorry Anais, we have to go!" Carrie completely forgets the crystal and teleports away with her sister. Anais spots the crystal shards and pick the two up.

"How is this volatile? It looks pretty stable to me," she comments, walking home.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Anais notices some strange things happening. When she lifted the crystal off of the nightstand so her brothers wouldn't notice, she noticed a weird fracture of light at the spot. It seemed to distort the light that came to it; like a crack of air in midair. 'I have to cover this up' she thinks to herself. She uses the pencil cup they shared and puts it within the crack, hoping that the cup would hide it.<p>

"There," she whispers to herself. The cup began to distort in front of her. 'Uh oh, what now?' The cup fractures visually and begins to scratch the nightstand it was on. Anais runs to the other side of the room, expecting it to explode or something. After a few minutes, she opens one eye, still covering her head with her arms. Nothing bad happened. She slowly walked to the scene. 'Maybe it hasn't blown up yet' she wonders, inching slowly towards the wooden nightstand.

Anais looks at the spot where she put the cup. It's gone. "Where'd it go?" she says to herself. Where did it go? The break only widened, making the crack more ominous and obvious. She hides it by putting Darwin's fishbowl in front of it and runs downstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sound asleep. The moon shone through the window, the streetlights were on and all nearby house lights were off. Anais woke up to hear a faint drone. It was a soft sound, one that didn't sound like a washing machine. Peeking down from the top bunk, she sees the crystals glowing softly. 'Crud, I left them there!' she thinks. She has to get them back up with her, but why are they glowing and buzzing?<p>

The sound wasn't loud, but apparently loud enough to wake her up. Her brothers were oblivious of the magic going on right next them. The glow is a soft, light blue. Like a firefly, but a bit lighter of a strength. Anais is afraid that if she went down, she risks waking her brothers up, and she can't afford that.

"Well, it's better to wake them up than let them find out," she says in a whispery voice. She carefully climbs down the ladder and reaches for the crystals, but she knocks Darwin's bowl over. She hides the crystals on her bed and climbs back up as quickly as possible. Darwin groans and pops out of his bed. Covering her sheets over her head, she looks at the crystals. They were glowing softer, and the buzz was a bit quieter now.

Anais puts them on her chest and closes her eyes so she could sleep, her bedsheets still on her. "Now you two are safe with me," she whispers quietly to herself, fading back to her sleep.

* * *

><p>Anais wakes up, the blanket on top of her with light shining brightly above as if she were outside in the Sun. She yawns and slowly pulls down the blanket. A light is blinding her eyes. "What the? Guys? Are you shining a flashlight on me?" she says, automatically assuming it was Gumball, Darwin or both. She gets no answer as she sniffs the air. "And why do I smell like I'm outside?"<p>

She opens her eyes slowly and blinks a few times, rubbing her eyes. "What?" she says, asking nobody. "What is this place?"

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, that was kind of weird. Why do you think Anais is there in the first place, and how is it different? I don't know. I'm just saying to keep you guys in suspense and make sure you keep ending in a cliffhanger so you keep coming back for more. *chuckle-sigh*<strong>

**Also a question for all of you peoples: Is it okay to put very small instances and fragments of different cartoons (shows), but not have it major enough for it to be a crossover? For example, a character could visit another dimension for a short period of time (maybe about 1/2 a chapter long). ****Just wondering. It might change the story a little. `-`*hint-hint, foreshadow-foreshadow***

**Thanks anyways!  
>-DWalkthroughGuy<strong>


	11. The Dimensions

Anais blinks a few times to ensure she isn't hallucinating. "What is this place?" She says quietly to herself. Anais hears the gentle roll of an ocean. Getting up, she realizes she's at a beach, but something was different about it.

Stepping down from her side of the bunk, Anais spots Gumball was gone. Puzzled, she continues. Anais holds the crystals tight and walks forward, still in her pajamas. Everything looked different, unreal. In the distance she sees a faint depiction of a city. Maybe it is a city, she thinks. Having it as her only hope, she walks towards it.

Entering the streets, different people walked by her, wondering how a bunny with pajamas is on its own two legs and walking on its own. "These people are different," she whispers observantly. Anais walks deeper into the city. People are even calling authorities about her, thinking she is an extraterrestrial, which she is. Just then, a group of people jump behind her.

"Over there!" A voice says. Turning around slowly, Anais spots five people that were obviously different from the others. "It's okay, we're not here to hurt you," a calm voice tells her.

"Umm...hi.." Anais says awkwardly.

"It can talk!" The green one remarks. "Hey little girl! My name is Beast Boy," he says slowly.

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean my mind is. I'm Anais," Anais introduces, she holds out the crystals in her hand. The five near her.

"Is that a reality gem?" The purple one asks. Anais shrugs.

"I don't know what it's called, but it broke, and now I'm here."

"Yup, that's a reality gem," she takes the two crystals. "I know how to fix this," she says in a monotonous voice. Anais looks at her perplexed.

"You do?" Anais asks.

"You bet I do," she replies. She opens a portal and brings the team as well as Anais inside a living room of some sort. There was a large flat screen TV and a wide, red couch.

"Where are we?" Anais walks around again.

* * *

><p>"We're in the Titan Tower," a cybernetic guy explains. "This is where we, the Teen Titans, live." Anais' eyes widen. She's in the Teen Titans Go universe!<p>

"Why do you look different?" Beast Boy asks her.

"Why do YOU look different?" Anais retorts. It's true though. Their animation designs and models did differ. "Everything is different, not just people," Anais observes. Everything felt the same, but not visually.

As weird as everything looked, all properties remain the same. Nothing apart from new technology acted differently as Anais would expect in Elmore. Someone from something she's read before from a few years ago talked to her. "You're real?" Anais whispers mystically.

"Yeah. I'm Robin..." he says awkwardly. "And these are the Teen Titans!"

"Simpler animation style and models. I can't really place it, but this dimension is familiar," Anais remarks. Suddenly, Raven busts out of the door.

"It's really volatile, catch!" She chucks the crystal at Anais, who catches it immediately.

"What do you mean-"

* * *

><p>Anais wakes up, a swirling sensation giving her a headache. Opening her eyes, she notices a new environment. One not so modern. 'Maybe this is a rural area,' she thinks to herself. Clutching the glowing and ringing crystals, she walks around the rolling, grassy hills. It seems even calmer than before.<p>

Anais studies the untouched forests and natural landscape. "It's like no one's ever been her," she whispers to herself. She wishes she could've brought a camera. Anais meets a large wall; like a wall bordering a kingdom. There were large, moving structures that appear to be guarding the kingdom.

Seeing the gate was open, Anais swiftly continues inside, curious what this place could hide. She enters in a marketplace, but something else was different too. Aside from the even simpler animation styles and models, these were not humans like the last time. These actually looked like,

"Humanoid candy people?" Anais was baffled at the extraordinary sight. She's only seen this in children's books and movies. As she continues to explore the marketplace, she realizes EVERYTHING was made out of candy. Even the ground was edible.

"Okay, I sensed a problem here, where is the extraterrestrial specimen?" A voice commands. An anonymous shop owner points at Anais.

"Over here, Princess!" He points towards Anais. Anais keeps the crystal in her hand. An authoritative figure stands before Anais, wearing a pinkish dress and a thin golden crown. Her hair was let down and neared her feet.

"Aww this doesn't look too bad," she comments. "I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, current ruler of the Candy Kingdom." Anais tries hard to not laugh at the name, and contains herself.

"I'm Anais Watterson. Where is this place?"

"This is the Candy Kingdom within the land of Ooo." Anais looks down at the "Reality Gem" at her hand.

"Do you know what this is?" Anais outstretches her hand to showcase the crystal. "I'm not sure, but I'm assuming the volatile and extremely unstable properties of this 'Reality Gem' are causing me to randomly transport me to random locations, perhaps dimensions.

Surprised by underestimating Anais' knowledge, PB looks closer. "Yeah, this is a Reality Gem alright. How did you find it?"

"I didn't. A friend of mine from a different dimension dropped it, and now this teleported me here."

"Alright. Banana Guards, step out. I'm bringing her with me to my lab." Bananas with spears step back and allow the princess and the new visitor through. "I take it you're new?"

Anais nods. "Not from this dimension," she replies. Clutching the crystalline structure tightly, she observes the streets and people, all made out of candy. "Is everything made out of candy?"

"No, not all. Just the Candy Kingdom. The Land of Ooo is pretty much the rest of post-apocalyptic Earth."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know what most of you are thinking, "But this is all supposed to be a story, not a crossover!"<strong>

**And if you know me, I say, "Eat some bread."**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	12. The Wall

Anais and Princess Bubblegum are in the lab now, setting the crystal down on a countertop. "Now this is VERY dangerous. How did it bring you here?"

"I'm not really sure on that part. The crystal was glowing and making a noise probably because it was broken. The next morning I woke up in another dimension, thinking I was teleported into another country, but everything looked different, and someone put this together," Anais replies. Princess Bubblegum takes a close look at it with a magnifying glass.

"It looks like a hasty recovery. The inner core wasn't properly sealed," Bubblegum states, observing the properties.

"How do you know so much about this?" Anais couldn't help but ask.

"I'm a scientist. I like to invent things too, so I have to know a lot about these things," she explains. "I do science in my spare time."

A moment of silence passes by. "And in case you're wondering, Anais, I don't know how to fix this. It'll have to stay unstable until I research something," Bubblegum concludes. "Don't worry, I have some guest rooms in this castle."

"Why does this have to happen?" Anais says out of the blue. Bonnibel felt a little guilty for not being able to help.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything-"

"That's not what I meant. Why do I have to be put into this situation?" A low rumble from what seems like a small earthquake passes.

"Umm...I don't think you should keep going..." Bubblegum notices.

"I mean really? Who introduced Gumball to fan fiction in the first place?" The rumbling grew louder as Anais continues.

"Really though, you need to stop..."

"What? Afraid I'll break THE FOURTH WALL?!" A full-blown earthquake ran past Ooo, shaking the building and the houses below. Trees swayed in the distance, giving a significant sign that this is getting stronger. "The only way out is a wormhole, right?" Anais asks.

"Not necessarily!" Bubblegum screams through the crumbling foundation. "Now we better go before this collapses!" She runs down the stairs and gets to the bottom. Anais follows. "Oh great, now we left the crystal there!"

"Who needs the crystal?" Anais stares proudly at the big crack. Princess Bubblegum whirls around to see the large crack from what seems to be the break of the universe.

"Oh my Glob! What have you done?!"

"Give myself an escape!" Anais runs towards the large crack.

"Don't go without a space suit!" Bubblegum yells back. Anais stops. That's what she was forgetting.

"And I'm not giving you one!" The crack grew more ominous the more they spoke about it. Anais looks back.

"Who's going to need it?" Anais dodges the people as Princess Bubblegum commands the Banana Guards to go after her. Anais, nearing the large crack with nothing visible past it.

"You get back here!" A guard shouts, but it's too late.

Anais regrets not bringing a suit, as pressure from within her is killing her slowly. She was running out of air as she drifted past the dimension, and she begins to fade away. Even though she'll die, she knows it'll work. Her head felt like it was going to pop, even though it wasn't.

She felt herself blackout.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Elmore, Gumball and Carrie were falling in love. Confused, Darwin decided not to jump in, but he sensed the world changing. Not only was there a 1,000 population jump, but things were changing for his siblings as well.<p>

They were growing older at an alarming rate.

After a few weeks, Gumball and Darwin felt 15 already. The doctor's check-up recently proved this. Not only were they growing physically, but mentally as well. Darwin felt more lonely as his athagoraphobia consumed him when he saw Gumball happy without the need of Darwin.

Everyone's emotions differentiated often. One day Jamie could be her usual, bully self, and the next day she began to like Gumball, which was a crazy thought. Despite not having any emotions by himself, Darwin felt as if his life was ending. He predicted catastrophe would ensue quickly.

* * *

><p>Anais wakes up in her room, still dazed from the incident. She knows that it worked. Slowly getting up, she smiles. The plan worked.<p>

If Anais goes past the Fourth wall and dies, she has to be sent back here. She learned it somewhere in Paradox Physics. She has to be sent back, if something intentionally opens the fourth wall and dies there, it has to be sent back to erase what happens.

If Anais hadn't jumped in, all of Ooo might've been in chaos. She just couldn't stop smiling and marveling the success of the improvised ploy.

Getting off of her bunk, she sees that the bedroom is trashed and in a wreck. The computer was smoking, Darwin's fishbowl shattered and the window was broken. "This place was ransacked," she says to herself. She walks down the stairs to her parent's bedroom.

"Mom? Dad?" Anais lets the door slide open and peeks within the empty room. Where could they be?

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Anais' mother screams. Anais pops a squeal of her own, startled by her mom's maniacal paranoia.

"Mom! Calm down! It's just me! Anais!" Anais looks around the room. This place looked like it was ransacked as well, and Mrs. Mom was peeking out of a barricaded table. She fortified her wall and had someone else with her

"Look Richard, they're making clones of them now!" She whispers. Richard slowly appears from the table.

"Oh my gosh! Is it really her?" He responds, a bit spooked.

"I don't know Richard, but, if it is, it's pretty convincing-"

"I don't like the looks of this!" Richard buries his face back under the table, his quiet sobs muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

"Guys, it's just-"

"DON'T come any closer!" Nicole whips out a baseball bat. "I'm not afraid to use this, impostor! Where's the real Anais?!"

"Right here," Anais points to herself.

"Don't play dumb, I'm not that stupid!"

"You sure act like it..." A moment of uncomfortable silence befalls the scene. Anais sits down cross legged on the carpet.

"So... Anyone mind telling me what happened when I was gone?" Nicole eyes her carefully, baseball bat still in the air. Silence. "This is gonna take a while..."

* * *

><p><strong>A wild Author's Note appears!<strong>

**For all of you that are wondering why I haven't updated this story lately, it's because of my new Team Fortress 2 fanfiction based off of the Valve animation "Expiration Date". If you know what either of them are and play the game, check the fanfic out soon. Pretty nifty.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	13. The Barricade

Gumball and Carrie's feelings grew immensely. Rachel moved on from Darwin a while ago, falling in love with some of the other OCs that appeared from nowhere. Anais noticed this. She thinks that this might be caused by the dissipating laws of the fanfiction, which was good, but not for the others. OCs were feeling a bit weak; Anais also thinks that this could be caused by the weakening fanfiction laws as well.

Anais began to look at the situation with optimism. This means that all of this is beginning to clear up, like clearing up your nose when it's congested. 'Maybe all of this will blow over without any help' Anais thinks to herself, smiling. Gumball and Darwin sleep in their bedrooms usually with thirty other people. Anais decided to hide out in the attic. Luckily, none of them had the idea of finding a quieter and calmer place to sleep. Anais still hasn't figured out how they end up getting all of their sleep.

But one day, while Anais was climbing down the ladder when she heard the excited squeal of a familiar voice. "I can't believe it Carrie!" An excited Gumball says. That definitely did not sound like the normal Gumball. It sounded way older. Maybe it was just an OC.

Anais couldn't help but press her ear against the door and eavesdrop.

"I know, me neither!" Carrie sounded just as excited, and just as old.

"So when did the doctor say?" Gumball asks eagerly.

"He said we should be expecting up until December 10th," Carrie replies. "I just can't wrap my head around it!" Anais does a quiet and sharp gasp. A baby!

"Me neither. Come on, I have to tell my mom and dad!" Gumball swings the door open to reveal Anais standing at the doorway. "Hey Anais! You never grew any older, check it out! Carrie is expecting a baby!"

'Is it your's?' Anais thought.

"Excuse us," Gumball hurriedly passes Anais and runs down the stairs, ignoring her. Somehow touching Carrie and holding her hand.

"Weird," Anais notes. She hears the sound of quiet sobbing in the bedroom. Anais carefully steps inside. The window was wide open. "What?" Anais walks to it, and, about to close it, spots Darwin on the porch roof.

He was crying softly, curling up his legs and holding them with his arms. Anais carefully steps on the roof, causing a slight squeak. Darwin's quiet crying stops. He turns his head around and sees Anais, one leg on the roof and the other still in the house. She smiles sheepishly. "Hey Anais," Darwin greets and weakly smiles.

"What's up?"'Anais takes a seat next to Darwin, letting her legs swing free off of the roof. Darwin sniffs.

"Well, lately there's been some changes," Darain begins. 'Yeah I can tell' the first thing Anais thought. "And they're all about Gumball. It isn't fair what he gets. The more the change, the more focus there is to his life, and not mine."

"What's with Rachel?" Darwin begins to tear up. "It's okay, you don't have to-"

"No, Anais I have to tell someone..." Darwin exhales heavily. Realizing what he's doing, he stands up and stomps on the roof. "Oh come on!"

Startled by her brother's outrage, Anais asks, "What?"

"You're right Anais. The fanfiction really does change you."

"Took you that long to figure it out?"

"Well, I hit an epiphany and realized that this isn't the real me. The real me isn't overdramatic, social freak with Rachel, jealous of her new OC boyfriend... That was just a simple infatuation." Darwin sits back down and sighs. "That wasn't true love."

"Don't worry Darwin. Many people mistake love for infatuation. It does have some distinguishable charateristics that set it apart from-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll find it sooner or later." Anais frowns at her brother's response. Obviously, he didn't hear what she said.

"Gumball!" Their mother's roar rattles the whole house.

"What was that?" Darwin asks.

"Come on! We have to look! Everything now is interesting!" Anais and Darwin climb through the window and run downstairs. Gumball's mother was hugging him and Carrie.

"I'm proud of my big boy!"

"Okay Mom, you can stop it now..."

"It's okay Gummypuss, Mommy's here for you..."

"Mom!" His mother finally let go and began to tear up.

"I can't believe it. It seems like yesterday you two were just kids, and now a new generation is already on it's way!" She admires him for a moment and finally goes back into her room. "Come on Richard! We gotta barricade BOTH bedrooms now!"

"Umm, that literally was yesterday," Darwin says. He stopped growing after a while and thought that the fanfiction's power centered around Gumball, who knew nothing of the energy coursing through his body.

Nicole and Richard walk up the stairs enthusiastically with boards, nails and a hammer.

"I appreciate your hospitality Mrs. Watterson but I don't think our room isn't going to need fortification-"

"Oh that's silly! You know the recent events. We have to keep these places safe! Can you bring in the Emergency Assault Rifles?"

"Sure!" Richard brings in three automatics to Nicole.

"Are those Barrett RC7s?!" Anais asks. Nicole nods.

"Richard? Did you oil the tank tracks yet?"

"Yeah! I'm doing it now!" Nicole hurriedly supplies the toy chest with canned food and water bottles.

"Do you think that this is kind of excessive?" Darwin questions his mom's efforts of sutained survival.

"Don't worry, you guys will thank me when they let off atomic bombs or when an anarchy begins, whichever comes first," Nicole explains, packing the chest with more batteries, flashlights and non-perishable, Military-Grade MREs.

"Just in case," Mrs. Mom said.

* * *

><p><strong>There! A new chapter! So this one isn't much, but it will be next chapter due to Carrie's pregnancy because of plot reasons. Now go on and have some bread!<strong>

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	14. The Apocalypse

Anais began to understand why her mother was so overprotective in terms of fortification. "Maybe she's trying to get Carrie's attention," Darwin suggests, squeezed in his fish bowl.

"What do you mean?" Anais asks from the top bunk.

"You know, maybe she's trying to be such a protective grandmother that Carrie begins to like her and become her friend. I don't know. That's what I think," Darwin says, shutting his eyes.

"Goodnight Darwin," Anais calls.

"Goodnight Anais."

Anais and Darwin woke up to the sound of machine guns and explosions. "What's that?" Darwin questions, slowly popping out of his bowl. Anais gets up too. She climbs down the window and looks outside by peeking out of her window. And outside, was a giant war.

Their bedroom door bursts open with Nicole. "Kids! Come on! To the tank!" Anais runs out of the room, not knowing where the family tank was. "The tank is already outside. Help your father bring in the toy chests. Go go go!" Anais runs back up the stairs, gets her normal clothes, changes and then runs back down, tired after the long run. If Anais was to fight in a war, it better not have her pink pajamas ruined.

There were only three toy chests to bring in the beginning anywas: Two in the basement and then one from the kids' bedroom. "What's going on?" Darwin asks anxiously. He and Anais pick up the toy chest in their bedroom.

"We'll explain in the tank. Let's go!" The toy chest was heavier than either of them anticipated.

"Errgh," Anais grunts, struggling to keep the chest mere inches off the ground. "What's in this thing, bowling balls?" (The Kiss). "Elmore has been pretty calm for the past month. What gives?"

"Again, we'll explain in the tank. For now, we have to get moving!" A walkie-talkie crackles on Nicole's gun holster.

"Uh, Nicole?" She picks it up.

"Yes, dear?"

"We have uh...uh...an AC-130...inbound?" Richard says.

"Very good Richard! You're learning to be a good planewatcher!"

"Yeah that's great and all, but we have to go. Now!"

The kids finally make it to the humongous tank and settle the toy chest inside. "Phew! Finally!" They both sit down on the metal floor. Gumball, Carrie and Mom climb into the hatch. Nicole shuts it tight.

"Everyone! Positions!" Nicole shouts in the already hot tank. Nicole sits on top the platform as Richard settles down below taking the tank controls. "You remember the training, Richard?"

"It's kind of hard now that I'm actually in front of it."

"Don't worry, just stay focused, don't be nervous and you'll be fine." Richard smiles at Nicole's encouragement. "NOW EVERYONE ELSE INTO POSITIONS!"

Gumball takes the Gunner position and Anais takes the Spotter and Loader position. "Everyone ready? Okay. Let's get out of here!" Richard takes control of the joystick, and after igniting the engine, the tank lurches forward.

"Anyone have any questions?" Nicole says back to everyone.

"Why are we in a war?" Darwin asks.

"It's not a war, sweetie. It's simply a state of anarchy. The OCs have overtaken most of the city and are still spawning! Now Elmore is using military forces to address the situation. Unfortunately for us, some of these kids are smart and even have supernatural powers, slowing us down. The local news foresaw this coming so I got prepared."

Everyone takes a moment to intake the information. An anarchy? Of OCs?

"Where'd you get the tank?" Anais questions, peering through a small optic viewer.

"Well, we can all thank Granny Jojo's boyfriend, Louie," Nicole began. Richard pouts and frowns. "This was originally for Granny Jojo for this moment, but she just gave it to us, not believing in anarchies like this."

"But she's so protective. Shouldn't she have kept it?"

"She thought it was too unsafe- ANAIS I SEE AN M1 FLANKING OUR LEFT!" Startled, Anais turns the viewer revealing a small tank heading towards the vehicle. Anais loads a shell into the main gun, and Gumball prepares to fire.

"FIRE!" Nicole shouts to Gumball, who pulls the trigger. The whole tank vibrates as the shell explodes out of the main cannon. The shell penetrates, and Nicole remarks. "They're hit! Go again!" Anais hands Gumball another shell. "FIRE!" Nicole shouts again. The shell fires out of the gun and hits the tracks of the M1, causing them to collapse. "They're track is hit, they're immobilized!"

"Should we leave them or finish them?" Richard asks.

"Let's take 'em," Nicole grins. "Anais!"

"Yes?" she perks up, looking from the observational deck.

"Get the higher explosive, and get ready to get rapid. That thing has pretty good armor." Nicole takes a look through her observational binoculars. Anais passes a different and heavier shell to Gumball, who loads it to the cannon. Gumball fires, and Anais passes another high-explosive, all in a matter of half a minute. The M1 tank begins to aim it's turret towards the Watterson's tank.

"What do we do, what do we do?! We're not fast enough to get away on time!" Richard panics. Nicole contemplates the situation.

"Then we beat them with our gun," Nicole says. "Anais?" Anais looks up.

"Use the final shell there." Anais gulps and takes out a very heavy, black shell. Bullets were hitting the metal; normal, conventional bullets. While she tries to get the shell to Gumball, Nicole asks, "Darwin?" Darwin, who was busy saying his last words, looks up.

"Yes, Mrs. Mom?"

"Take out those idiots on that M1. They should be manning the machine guns. Get up and use our machine gun off to the left and take them down!" Nicole yells as she helps Anais pass the shell to Gumball. Darwin gulps. He's never used a gun before, let alone an automatic gun.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I am very sure! Now hurry up before they manage to puncture our armor!" Darwin sighs and takes the hatch handle. He pushes up the heavy metal flap and opens it. A bullet line flies above. Darwin takes a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing..." Darwin says.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL HERE I AM! I haven't been on FanFiction for a few months thanks to some quotidian and long term distractions. I'll try my best to get back on here as often as I can and make more fanfic for you guys. I'm sure you guys are probably bored sick waiting.<strong>

**Thanks anyways!  
>-DWalkthroughGuy<strong>


End file.
